


Converting the Enemy: Flavia x Aversa [Fire Emblem]

by TiffyB



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, big penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Flavia has captured Aversa, but instead of sentencing the sorceress for her many crimes, the Feroxi Khan has decided to convert her.
Relationships: Flavia | Aversa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Converting the Enemy: Flavia x Aversa [Fire Emblem]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskOfShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskOfShame/gifts).



> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

The white-haired sorceress didn’t attempt to hide her smug smirk as she stood before the Eastern Khan of Ferox. With her head lifted high, she stared down her nose at the blonde sitting behind a large table covered in maps. Even with the apparent air of disrespect shown by the captive, Flavia refused to let it get to her. Approaching the shackled woman, the Khan slowly paced around her without muttering a word. It wasn’t until the second lap that Aversa haughtily sneered while glaring at the woman that refused to meet her glance.

“Well?” Aversa impatiently scoffed as the blonde continued behind her.

“You stand before me,” Flavia, still as calm and collected as ever, paused behind the sorceress, “as an enemy of Regna Ferox.”

“My, how astute you are,” the grinning woman rolled her eyes. “Can we drop the pleasantries? This isn’t a trial and you damned-well know it. So go ahead and finish me. I know you want vengeance for the fun I’ve had at your expense.”

The Khan had a wide grin on her face as she stepped around the woman with a brow curiously arched. “You think I brought you here to execute you?”

“Murder,” the sorceress corrected. “Again, this is hardly a trial, so therefore it wouldn’t be an execution. So, go on—sully your hands with my blood. Make yourself feel better for a moment before you continue your sad, little war games.”

“You truly have a death wish,” Flavia’s grin remained. “If my intent was to serve justice to my enemy, then why would I grant a quick death? Wouldn’t it be far more just of me to torment you for the rest of your life until you begged mercy? Of course, I would never grant such a wish. It’s meant to be punishment, after all…”

“How cruel,” Aversa coldly stated, not particularly anticipating how this would play out.

Flavia chuckled at the irony. “Truly. But,” the blonde shrugged, “that is not my intent.”

The white-haired woman glared. If she wasn’t to be killed or tortured, then it left very few options. “Imprisonment, then? If that’s your aim, you may as well end this now instead of protecting your fragile conscience. After all, what’s the true difference?”

The Khan laughed and shook her head. “Nothing of the sort.”

“What, then?!” Aversa growled. Flavia delivered a quick slap to the sorceress’ cheek, shutting the woman up while garnering a stunned stare in response.

“I have spies,” the blonde said, “and it’s truly amazing what can be uncovered.”

“I’m sure,” Aversa scoffed.

“I needed to find out as much about you as possible. What was your weak point? Even the smallest clue could be beneficial in our encounters. But then your forces were routed at the Dragon’s Table.”

“I certainly remember,” the sorceress coldly replied.

“I’m not bragging of the victory,” Flavia chuckled. “I’m merely setting the scene. You see, spies are often like pets. Sometimes, they wander off and you think they’ve been lost to this world. You mourn their absence, and life goes on. But, every so often you hear a heartwarming tale of a pet finding their way home years later.”

“What are you getting at?” Aversa narrowed her eyes.

“I think you can see where this story goes,” Flavia winked. “I must say, the lengths Validar went to are quite astounding to keep you under his control.”

“What do you mean?” the white-haired woman reluctantly asked.

“Brainwashing, for one,” Flavia shrugged. “Your entire past is a lie.”

“Th-that’s preposterous,” Aversa shook her head. “You’re simply trying to manipulate me and string me along with falsehoods.”

Without hesitation, Flavia nodded. “That’s actually mostly correct—except the part about deception. I have every intent of turning you into a loyal vassal of Ferox.”

This time, Aversa smirked and scoffed in disbelief.

“You see,” Flavia brought a hand to Aversa’s cheek, gently caressing the smooth skin before her fingers trailed over the other woman’s neck, “I have a theory I’d like to assess. Since you’ve been brainwashed before, I want to see if I can break you of your previous beliefs. I want you by my side.”

“Hah!” Aversa scoffed again, “You want me to believe I’d be allowed any sort of station within your kingdom? Do you think I’d be so desperate for redemption that I’d leap at such a fantastic notion?”

Indifferent to the sorceress’ mocking tone, Flavia merely shook her head. “Of course not. I’m Feroxi. I would never waste my breath on flowery speeches to convert you to my cause.”

“Oh, you could have fooled me,” Aversa fired back with a smirk.

Flavia grinned in return. “I have other ways to make my bitches loyal.”

Caught off guard, the sorceress blinked and arched a brow. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t expect you to be so cooperative at first, but you will learn to enjoy our time together. Most who are bedded by me end up addicted,” Flavia nibbled her bottom lip as she purposefully glanced over the other woman’s body.

Even as much skin as Aversa normally displayed, she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as the Khan openly inspected her body. With an uncharacteristic blush on her cheeks, the white-haired woman shifted awkwardly in place, as if she wanted to lift her shackled arms to cover herself. “W-well, I must regretfully inform you that you are simply not my type…”

“A captive’s type is whoever is using them at the moment,” Flavia chuckled.

“So, it’s to be like that, then…” Aversa glared, then quickly looked away.

The Khan stepped awkwardly close, her eyes focused straight down, which only made the sorceress feel that much more uncomfortable. Suddenly kneeling in front of her, Flavia grabbed the shackles around the white-haired woman’s ankles and unlocked them. The metal clinked to the ground, leaving Aversa somewhat confused, even as the cuffs around her wrists soon followed, leaving her unfettered for the first time in recent memory.

“You truly are a fool, as well as being a reprehensible pervert…” Aversa callously stated.

“These chambers are very well-guarded. Even if you attempted anything, which you won’t, you wouldn’t get far before you were captured again,” Flavia explained.

“Captured? Or would that be the best way to get a quick ending?” the sorceress smirked.

“They are under strict orders to apprehend you alive, no matter my fate. And ‘alive’ has a broad sea of definitions… not withstanding what might be inflicted upon you afterward. For now—I suggest you obey. And you can start with removing that gaudy outfit. You won’t need it from here on out.”

Aversa glared and crossed her arms over her expansive chest. “And if I refuse?”

“Then I will gladly do it for you,” Flavia forcefully stated.

The white-haired sorceress hesitated as she matched Flavia’s steadfast gaze. The Khan, having quickly run out of patience, approached and raised her hands toward the other woman’s chest. Aversa stepped back and shook her head as she started unfastening her belt. “I-I’ll do it myself…”

The blonde ruler didn’t stop, though. Unlike Aversa’s casual pace of disrobing, Flavia grabbed the black, clinging fabric of the other woman’s top and yanked it in opposite directions. Gasping in shock as her jiggling breasts were on full display, the sorceress tried to cover herself. Merely gawking at her sultry captive wasn’t the goal, though, and the Khan’s rough handling continued, yanking and ripping the thin fabric in every direction, even as the other woman staggered helplessly to and fro.

“I-I said I’d do it myself…! Stop!” Aversa gasped as she struggled against the decimation of her clothing. It didn’t take long, considering how little she actually wore.

Stepping back, Flavia looked over her handiwork, even as her captive crossed her arms over her breasts, despite her bald pussy being fully exposed,too. She clenched her legs together, although the gap between her thighs still displayed everything.

“You savage…!” Aversa accused, her cheeks absolutely burning.

“I take that as a compliment from you,” Flavia chuckled. “Now,” she motioned to the stockings and heeled boots, “lose those, too.”

Almost pouting, the sorceress only hesitated for a moment before lifting a foot and unfastening the boot. The scowl on her face was more than enough to guess that Aversa wanted to throw the shoe at the blonde, but she dropped it to the side in defeat before moving to the other boot and repeating the process. She never felt more insecure as she bent over and tugged her stockings down. The sorceress glanced up, only to catch Flavia’s smirk as she obviously stared at her heavy, hanging breasts. Blushing, she made the process as quick as possible, and as she stood up, she threw the sheer material at her captor.

“There!” Aversa scowled. “Are you satisfied yet?”

“I will be,” Flavia smirked as she unclasped the buckles of her gauntlets and set them aside. A few more belts were undone and her elaborate chest piece was removed, leaving her in a black dress-like garment that covered her torso and came down to the middle of her toned, tanned thighs. Her belt was the next thing to go, which she unbuttoned the leather garter connecting to her armored, thigh-high boots. She kept her confident smirk, even as she bent over to remove the intricate leg armor.

“W-we’re doing this here? …In your war room?” Aversa nervously asked, trying to delay this in any way possible.

“Why else would I strip you here? But, we can do it elsewhere if you’d like,” Flavia shrugged. “I can arrange a grand address in front of as many spectators as will fit in the arena and then have my way with you to the thunderous applause of my people…”

The sorceress blushed and lowered her head. “Here is fine…”

With only the dress remaining, Flavia waited, as if she were putting on a show for her captive. Grabbing the bottom of the garment, she pulled up, revealing more of her muscled thighs until her matching, black panties were on display. The Khan’s underwear was hardly given a second glance as the dress continued to move up, exposing the blonde’s flat, chiseled abs.

Aversa was spellbound as she watched the other woman strip. Even as Flavia’s chest was revealed, the sorceress found herself staring at the hard, dark brown tips that begged for the attention of her lips. The Khan’s chest was much smaller than her own, but that didn’t stop the white-haired woman from wanting to nuzzle her cheeks against the pert, handfuls of the blonde’s bust. Almost everything about Flavia was a contrast to the sorceress. The Khan was lean, sculpted, and built for swiftness. Aversa’s wide hips, thick thighs, and bouncing bust lent more to a traditional womanly figure.

Flavia stretched as she idly tossed the garment away, continuing to pose for the other woman. The way her muscles flowed and flexed was enough to entice the sorceress into at least considering what it would be like to be with the Khan. The blonde grabbed the strings on both of her hips that held her panties in place, and with a slow, tantalizing effort, the fabric faltered before dropping to the ground.

Aversa’s eyes flickered and then her eyes narrowed in momentary confusion as she stared at Flavia’s crotch. Hanging between her slightly spread thighs was the biggest, thickest dick she’d ever seen. Where had she even been hiding that?! Flavia stood there, letting the sorceress process the revelation. As expected, the white-haired captive only continued to stare in disbelief with her mouth slightly agape.

“Did I finally find something that can shut you up?” Flavia chuckled as she approached, her cock bouncing slightly with every step she took. “You look stunned. Did you think the Khan of Ferox would have a smaller dick?”

Snapping out of her stupor, Aversa’s eyes darted between the blonde’s confident smirk and her exposed and daunting length. Clearing her throat, she shook her head. “I didn’t expect…” she blushed and glanced away. “I didn’t see it earlier… when you were undressing… n-not that I was staring, mind you!”

“Of course not,” Flavia placed her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the woman, now forcing Aversa to tilt her head downward to continue her wide-eyed stare at the impressive thing. “You would never do something quite so crass as stare, would you?”

Aversa blushed as she finally glanced away again, only tempted to steal a final curious look at the Khan’s cock. “I am not some silly girl that’s obsessed with such… things…”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t be,” Flavia’s bare hand caressed the sorceress’ cheek before trailing to her neck once more. She suddenly pulled the woman into a forceful embrace, her other hand wrapping around Aversa and forcefully squeezing her ass. With a sudden tilt of her head, the Khan’s lips smashed against the white-haired sorceress’.

Despite her sudden shock, Aversa couldn’t pull away. Her head tilted in the opposite direction as her wide eyes slowly closed. She even allowed her tongue to push back against Flavia’s as the dominant woman forcefully kissed her. And yet all the sorceress could think about was that radiating heat as the blonde’s cock pressed against her thigh.

Flavia pulled away, playfully biting her captive’s lip as she accented her slight step back by shoving the sorceress. The shocked woman staggered back, her breasts bouncing as she struggled to keep her balance. Despite it all, she licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to remember the taste of the Feroxi warrior’s mouth.

“Well?” the blonde placed her hands on her hips, lightly moving from side to side and causing her impressive cock to sway back and forth. “Where’s all that defiant vim and vigor? Weren’t you balking at me moments ago, and now you look more like a homesick puppy. By all means, you are free to come home whenever you’re ready…” she accented the statement by flexing her cock, making it visibly bounce up and down.

The sorceress blushed. She wouldn’t be tricked like this. After all, she was a proud and loyal servant of the Grimleal! To think this Feroxi savage would assume such an uncouth display would ever be enough to dissuade her from her true calling. And yet, her eyes remained locked on Flavia’s dick. Aversa whimpered as she physically felt her will faltering.

“Don’t be afraid,” Flavia commented, giving her cock another taunting flex. “There’s no shame in getting what you truly want. Think of how much easier this is.”

Aversa was lost in thought as she stared, completely focused on the Khan’s dick. Her eyes flickered as she looked up to Flavia’s smug grin. Already devoted to resistance, the sorceress whimpered again. Her eyes wandered all over the blonde’s perfect body, and there wasn’t a bit of that tanned skin that Aversa didn’t want to bathe with her tongue.

Breathing heavily, the sorceress’ legs trembled until she suddenly dropped to her knees. Now, her eyes were at the perfect height to stare at Flavia’s dick. Instinctively, she licked her lips as she crawled toward the other woman. Her wide hips seductively swayed from side to side, and her heavy tits hung beneath her as she advanced. Stopping in front of the blonde, she stared up at the imposing dick before locking eyes with the smirking Khan.

“See,” Flavia’s tone was soft and reassuring all of a sudden. “You already feel better after doing what makes you happy. Release yourself from the bonds of your previous master. Pledge yourself to me.”

Aversa gave the slightest nod of understanding as she continued to stare cross-eyed at the blonde’s magnificent dick. Enchanted by the thing, she hesitantly leaned forward while her focus was now locked on Flavia’s smirking gaze, fully expecting her to not allow this to happen. Already, her mouth opened and her lips wrapped around the head. Little twinges of electricity sparked through her body as she finally got to taste the Khan again. Her tongue tickled the underside of the head while lightly bobbing back and forth with her lips working the crown.

“Had I known it was so easy to change your mind then I would have done this ages ago and saved us all a lot of trouble,” the Khan sighed as she placed her hand on the sorceress’ head.

The captive hardly seemed to notice anything, though. She was far too focused on Flavia’s dick as she swirled her tongue around it. As impressively long as the Khan’s member was, both of the woman’s delicate hands easily held the shaft, although they didn’t come close to wrapping all the way around the girth.

The blonde’s hand ran through Aversa’s hair, her powerful fingers gripping the back of her head. She paused for a moment, allowing the sorceress to ready herself, but in her current daze, Aversa was completely caught off guard as Flavia thrust her hips forward while yanking the sorceress forward by the head. As big as her dick was, there was no way for the white-haired captive to get any more than half of the length down her throat. Her hands pressed against Flavia’s thighs as she tried to dislodge that massive intrusion from her throat, only for the Khan to pull back just enough to slam forward again in an attempt to get just a bit deeper. As the sorceress’ struggles lessened, the blonde finally withdrew. Aversa coughed as she frantically gasped for air between violent hacking and sputtering. Lifting her head again, the sorceress was fixated on the hard length still pointing at her.

“A shame,” Flavia said, “I expected someone of your stature to have the skills necessary to please me. I suppose you’ll need to practice before you’re able to truly appreciate my cock. However,” she added with a smirk, “there are other ways to pleasure me aside from your mouth…”

The Khan yanked the recovering woman up and led her to the expansive table covered with maps and pushed her against it. With a powerful hand against the middle of her back, Aversa bent over, her massive tits squishing and flattening against the surface. Even now, the sorceress’ mind reeled, still coughing and gasping as she recovered from the attempted deep-throating. She truly had no idea what was happening until she felt Flavia’s thick cock rubbing against her wet pussy.

The broad head rested against her dripping cunt, threatening to push forward at any moment. Her eyes widened at the sudden thought of taking that massive dick, and yet it still excited her somehow. She was glad the blonde couldn’t see her anxious and needy expression as she tensed up.

Flavia’s strong fingers gently caressed over the white-haired woman’s rear, almost lovingly giving the sorceress’ ample rear a squeeze before grabbing her by the hips. She didn’t thrust forward all at once, but seemed content just to hear a sudden gasp of anticipation from the other woman. Instead, she eased her hips forward just enough to force the head of her colossal dick to finally penetrate the sorceress’ pussy, eliciting a surprised moan from Aversa. The captive woman felt more than satisfied with just the substantial tip inside, and yet Flavia slowly pressed her hips forward, burying inch after inch into the sorceress’ cunt.

Aversa’s toes clenched against the stone floor as her whimpering moans grew louder with the Khan’s slow, deliberate pushes forward. Her eyes flickered as each bitch-breaking inch of the blonde’s cock reached areas of the sorceress’ that were previously untouched by any lover. She shivered as the creeping sensation of climax welled up within her and she shook her head in denial. There was no way she would be so easy to bring to orgasm with just a single, slow and steady thrust… no matter how amazing the Khan’s dick was!

Soon enough, Flavia bottomed out within her but her hips weren’t even close to the sorceress’ rear. Aversa groaned at the sudden, new and awkward sensation, only to shiver as the blonde pulled back. Her pussy clenched around Flavia’s cock as her knees trembled while her climax quickly consumed her mind. She would have fallen if not for the table she was bent over. She gave a whimpering moan of pleasure that sounded out of place coming from the cold and reserved sorceress.

“Wow,” the Khan chuckled, “did you just cum from that? We haven’t even started yet and you’re already done? Maybe you aren’t ready for me at all. You can’t swallow it, can’t take even half in your pussy, and you cum as quick as a teenage boy! Such a disappointment…”

Aversa’s cheeks burned crimson with embarrassment. Then she felt the blonde’s cock head about to slip out. She desperately clenched her pussy around Flavia’s cock, as if that would help her situation at all. The Khan pulled out with a sloppy, wet noise as her dick slid over her wet slit, only to graze her clit. The sorceress whimpered again as just that little bit of unintended attention nearly sent her over the edge again.

Flavia certainly noticed the tensing of the other woman’s body. She smirked and thrust forward, her massive dick grinding against Aversa’s pussy just to taunt her, making her body tense up again as she desperately attempted to hold her orgasm at bay.

“What are you waiting for?” the Khan smiled as she leaned over the woman, nuzzling her cheek against her back while her hands caressed down the sorceress’ sides. “Don’t you want to feel good again? There’s no shame in that, unless you think there should be…”

“D-do not mock me…!” Aversa fired back, still hopelessly trying to control herself.

“Just say the words,” Flavia smirked, still lovingly snuggling against her captive while her fingertips danced along the sorceress’ stomach, inching closer to pussy with every gentle caress.

“P-please,” Aversa squirmed underneath the woman, still feeling the heat of the Khan’s thick, hard cock against her inner thighs.

The blonde grinned while her fingers tickled and teased her bare pubic mound, coming dangerously close to her dripping cunt. “First, you have to say it. You have to pledge yourself to me.”

The sorceress hesitated until Flavia pulled her hand away. “Wait!” The threat of not feeling that sweet release again was enough to break her. “I will submit…” But the blonde didn’t immediately touch her again. Aversa nervously wiggled, trying to grind herself back against the other woman’s cock.

Flavia didn’t stop Aversa’s actions, knowing there was no way she could achieve orgasm from such minor contact. “You can do better than that. Convince me. After all, words are so fleeting. Prove yourself to me.”

“P-prove myself…?” The white-haired captive blinked.

“If you’re having trouble thinking of something I can always have you shackled in the dungeon to trigger your imagination…” the blonde chuckled, although it wasn’t entirely clear if she was serious or not.

Aversa quickly shook her head. “N-no! That is quite fine! I—I can…” The sorceress panicked as she moved her hands between her legs, wrapping her fingers around Flavia’s massive dick and giving it a few strokes as she rubbed it against her dripping pussy. At this angle, there was no way it would ever penetrate her due to its length. The Khan stepped back, allowing Aversa to position the head of her cock against her slit.

“Well,” Flavia commented, her hands on her hips as she patiently waited for her captive to assume control of the situation, “I don’t have all day… Impress me.”

The white-haired woman nibbled her bottom lip as she took initiative and shoved herself back, impaling herself on the Khan’s dick. Her eyes rolled back and she shivered as yet another orgasm was instantly forced from her body. The sorceress’ knees trembled and she winced as she felt Flavia’s dick pushing in as far as possible and bumping against the entrance of her womb. As she gripped the edge of the table, Aversa leaned forward, pulling herself off the Khan’s mighty cock with some difficulty.

She told herself this was only to keep herself from being thrown in the dungeon, but constant pleasure flooding her brain was more than enough reward as it was. With just the tip remaining inside, Aversa rested for a moment before slamming herself back, sheathing as much of the blonde’s dick inside of her once more. She grinned, proud of herself for not having an orgasm this time, and leaned forward again. The desperate sorceress could only climax so many times, right? While less frequent, she certainly didn’t stop cumming. Each orgasm only added to her sensitivity, making each pussy-spasming climax that much more intense.

Flavia still hadn’t moved at all, only staring down at the white-haired woman’s round ass jiggling as she picked up speed. Aversa dripped with sweat as she pushed herself to her physical limits, between doing all the work and enduring orgasm after orgasm. Her heavy tits swung back and forth beneath her, bouncing with every motion. While she kept moving, it was obvious she was running out of energy.

And then her ears perked up as she heard the Khan moan. She had to be close! With renewed vigor, Aversa worked harder, slamming herself back as quickly as possible. Flavia’s moans grew a little louder and more frequent, and the sorceress’ exhausted efforts grew less rhythmic as time went on. The white-haired captive had to see this through! But then she felt Flavia grab her by the hips, taking over as she pumped into her dripping pussy.

She continued to slam forward until her cock pulsed and flexed, causing Aversa to gasp in surprise and relief. Hot, gooey spurts of jizz erupted into the sorceress’ pussy, triggering yet another orgasm in the exhausted captive. She couldn’t even count the number of times she had orgasmed. There was a tingling ache that radiated through her pussy from such a thorough stretching and constant reaming. Flavia slowly pulled out, followed by a gooey spurt of cum dripping from her cunt and splattering against the stone floor.

Aversa groaned. Her weak legs finally gave out and she fell to the ground on her knees and her round ass against the cold floor. Breathing heavily, she leaned her forehead against the edge of the table while more jizz drooled from her aching pussy.

“That was a good start,” Flavia smirked as she looked down at the sorceress, “I still need to test the limits of your devotion. After all, I didn’t even get to test your third orifice.”

“Th-third?” Aversa blinked, still not thinking straight. And then she suddenly realized the intent and her rear clenched while her face turned red once more. Alarmed, she glanced up to Flavia’s wide grin, only to immediately focus on the hung woman’s impossible cock, dripping with the efforts of their intercourse… and thinking about such a thing being shoved in her rear.

“O-of course…” Aversa whimpered with a mix of fear and excitement…

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -


End file.
